In recent years, the number of electrical home appliances or AV (audio visual) devices that can be connected to a network in the home have increased. Accordingly, systems are being evaluated which enable a cloud operator to collect various types of log information including an operation history of an electrical home appliance or an AV device via the network. It is hoped that the collection of such log information will enable services that best match the lifestyle of a user to be provided.
However, these systems are still under evaluation and require further improvements to be practically viable.